


feel the devil by my side

by Sidders



Category: Lovecraft Country (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, F/F, F/M, Multi, Polyamory, Vampire Bites, Vampires are public knowledge
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:14:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27199046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sidders/pseuds/Sidders
Summary: She can tell what he is as soon as their eyes meet across the bar - Sammy can, too, if the look he gives her is anything to go by, but she brushes off his concern with a shake of her head. There aren’t many of them in the area - as far as Ruby knows - but the man approaching her sticks out like a sore thumb even without being the only white man in the room.
Relationships: Ruby Baptiste/Christina Braithwhite, Ruby Baptiste/Christina Braithwhite/William, Ruby Baptiste/William
Comments: 24
Kudos: 107





	feel the devil by my side

She can tell what he is as soon as their eyes meet across the bar - Sammy can, too, if the look he gives her is anything to go by, but she brushes off his concern with a shake of her head. There aren’t many of them in the area - as far as Ruby knows - but the man approaching her sticks out like a sore thumb even without being the only white man in the room.

“May I join you?” He asks, pale and blonde and reeking of old money, wearing a suit worth more than Ruby’s whole wardrobe combined.

“Keep my glass full and you can do whatever you want,” Ruby replies, getting a smirk in return. “You didn’t come over here hoping I was modest, did you? Nah, that’s not what ou white boys come over to the dark side for.” The man quirks an eyebrow at her. “But I can buy my own drinks, so you’re gonna have to do a bit more to impress me.”

He looks at her long enough for Ruy to think that he’s going to decide that she’s too much work, only for him to sit down on the stool next to hers, placing his own glass on the bar.

“What if I told you that I could change your life forever?” He asks and Ruby scoffs.

“Then I would say that you’re not the first white boy to offer to make me a kept woman.”

He frowns at her. “I would never dare insult you like that.”

“Then I would say,” Ruby pauses to down the last of her drink, “that you’re not the first vampire to promise someone the world trying to get a meal.”

The look of surprise - and the man sitting on his other side immediately leaping out of his seat as soon as she says the word ‘vampire’ - has Ruby smirking into her empty glass. “Am I that obvious?” He asks.

“The only way you could be more obvious,” Ruby’s eyes sweep over him, “is if you had blood in that glass of yours.”

“Well,” he takes a sip of his drink and eyes Sammy, the bartender watching them carefully from a short distance. “Until they start serving it here, whiskey will have to do.” Ruby laughs. 

They talk until Sammy threatens to kick them out. His name is William Braithwhite, Ruby learns, and he’s a little over a hundred years old. “Still just a baby compared to some,” he jokes. He tells her that Braithwhite isn’t his real surname but rather that of the vampire that turned him, an odd tradition carried on by some older vampiric bloodlines.

In return Ruby talks about her sister. She talks about Marshall Fields and missing out on her chance to work there. She scoffs when William suggests she just apply anyway because one thing she knows is that they’ll never have two coloured girls working the counters. And Ruby has heard a lot of stories about vampires. People say that they’re evil, that they’re the devil’s children. They say that they’re dangerous and addictive and hypnotising - sometimes literally. But, to Ruby, the most intoxicating thing about William isn’t that he’s a vampire. It’s that he listens. He doesn’t interrupt, not even when she says that if she looked like him, she wouldn’t have to fight for what she wants. He just watches her patiently, the look in his eyes growing more intense the angrier she gets.

“You better stop looking at me like that,” she warns after a long pause. William doesn’t look away.

And maybe going home with a vampire isn’t the best idea she’s ever had. Letting him lick the blood from her hand when a misstep results in a broken vase and a cut on her palm definitely isn’t, but with his pupils blown wide and his fangs extended, Ruby doesn’t even try to pull her hand away from his mouth.

In return William doesn’t fight her when she pushes him back onto the stairs. He just watches her as she straddles his hips, as she runs her hands over his bare chest, and he groans when she rocks her hips down onto his and lightly traces her fingers over the scar on his neck, still visible decades later. 

She lets him flip her over. Lets him fuck her right there on the stairs, lets him bury his face in her neck - and, later, lets him sink his fangs into her skin with a quiet “do it” as she comes, the taste of blood seemingly the trigger he needs to follow her over the edge.

She’s just coming back to herself, William lazily lapping at the wound on her neck, when the sound reaches her. Over the sound of her own panting, over the blood rushing in her ears, over the dull throbbing in her neck, she can hear someone clapping - slowly, sarcastically. Her head lolls to the side, a little dazed from the blood loss, from the man still inside her, that it takes her a moment to really take in the woman watching them from the other side of the foyer, leaning against an open doorway.

When it does register, Ruby yanks her dress back up to cover her chest with a “who the fuck is that!?”, staring in disbelief as William barely reacts, just stands up and buttons his pants as though this is perfectly normal.

“You didn’t tell me you were bringing anyone home,” The woman says as she pushes off of the door frame and stalks over to William. She’s just as pale, just as blonde and blue-eyed as he is, and just as tall - taller, now, in heels, his double in a more feminine form. And as Ruby watches she rests one hand on his still bare shoulder while the other reaches up to swipe a drop of blood - Ruby’s blood - from the corner of his mouth, slipping her finger into her own mouth and licking it clean with a pleased hum.

“Ruby, this is Christina.” William gives the woman - Christina - a decidedly bored look. “My sister.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not gonna lie to you. I started thinking about an AU where the Braithwhites/the Sons of Adam are vampires who need Tic's blood to be able to walk in sunlight. _However_. The thought of William and Christina being vampire "siblings" who would burn down the world if Ruby asked took over so this will likely have very little plot and will, in fact, just be several one-shots featuring two vampires who possess a single brain cell between them and the human they're utterly smitten with.


End file.
